


Горькая участь бессмертных

by herat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Всего лишь крохотная зарисовка о Магнусе через дцать лет после смерти Алека, и вдобавок АУ на тему «а что, если бы Алек все-таки женился на Лидии». Иными словами, кромешный ангст и тлен





	

История, к сожалению, имеет свойство повторяться, и бесценный опыт, выстраданный пращурами, новое поколение отбрасывает с досадливым пренебрежением, желая учиться лишь на собственных ошибках. За долгие века Магнус застал десятки войн. Как бы тяжела не заказась предыдущая победа, спустя несколько лет посреди безмятежного мира снова звучали речи о чистоте крови и закостенелости старой власти. Снова свистели стрелы и скрежетали клинки. Снова лилась драгоценная кровь. Нынешний мир не продержался и двух веков, и вот уже другой синеглазый лучник ворвался в его дом в поисках ответов. В нем, разумеется, было что-то и от прабабки, давно почившей в бозе и истлевшей в семейном склепе Лайтвудов. Но гораздо больше - от прадеда.  
А Инквизитор Лайтвуд писал ему письма. Ничего криминального, конечно. Обычные жалобы на твердолобых бюрократов и наметки будущих законопроектов. И одно время Магнус даже отвечал. Пожалуй, это можно было бы назвать дружеской перепиской. Если бы не сквозившая между строк тоска по тому, что могло бы быть, окажись их мир чуточку добрее и терпимее. Если бы не пришлось выбирать между сердцем и долгом. И, разумеется, если бы не та безумная неизбежная неделя в Париже, которой все и закончилось, так чудовищно мало ее оказалось после долгих лет ожидания.  
Инквизитор Лайтвуд и сам давно превратился в человеческую труху, и все, что от него осталось Магнусу, это потрепанное письмо, которое он когда-то просто не успел отправить обратно.  
_Его последнее письмо._  
Такова горькая участь бессмертных - вечно оплакивать тех, кого забирает время. Синеглазый мальчик, бледная тень, уходит ни с чем, не добившись ни ответов, ни обещаний. Поплотнее закрыв за ним дверь, Магнус наугад наполняет бокал содержимым первой подвернувшейся под руку бутылки и призывает из сейфа письмо. Осторожно проводит подушечкой пальца по ненадломленной и на удивление еще не рассыпавшейся от времени печати... И отправляет его обратно. Что бы там ни было, Бейн знает, что ему попросту не хватит сердца прочитать последние слова Александра.  
Такова горькая участь бессмертных, и, казалось бы, за сотни веков с ней можно было смириться. Но некоторые люди, уходя из твоей жизни, оставляют за собой лишь выжженную землю.


End file.
